


Finding My Way Back To You

by mdelpin, Oryu404



Series: Fairy Tail Dads AU [17]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Baby Visit, Caring siblings, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Reunions, Femslash February 2020, Magnolia Dad's Club, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, ftdadsau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryu404/pseuds/Oryu404
Summary: A holiday trip to Edolas to meet their baby niece forces Erza and Mira to work on their fractured friendship. When Erza realizes they'll need to share a bed in Natsu and Lisanna's tiny apartment she is faced with feelings she thought she'd put behind her.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss
Series: Fairy Tail Dads AU [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555675
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fairy Tail Dads AU, Fairy Tail LGBTales, Femslash Fairies 2020, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	Finding My Way Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February, prompt: Bed Sharing
> 
> Want to talk with us about Fairy Tail, other animes, writing, or our stories? Click on the link to join our discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/HTnthVNZ3V)!

_ December 22, 2013 _

She was expected to share a bed with Mira for an entire week?!

Erza stared in wonder at the large air mattress that lay on the floor in front of her, already inflated and made up with colorful sheets. It took up most of the space in the small room, leaving only a corner for their suitcases, making Erza glad that she’d decided to pack light for once.

She wanted to protest, she had most definitely not signed up for this when she’d agreed to fly to Edolas for the holidays with Mira, but there was no point in doing so. The fact was there was nowhere else for her to sleep. The tiny apartment that Natsu and Lisanna lived in had no other available bedrooms. They’d already been gracious enough to move the baby out of this one just to give the two of them a place to sleep comfortably. 

She sighed, there was no way around it. She would have to make the best of the situation, and maybe it was even a good thing.

It hadn’t been so long ago that she and Mira had been best friends, and Erza did miss the way things had been between them before Lisanna ran away, and Natsu had left Magnolia to go after her.

But then instead of returning home, they’d both decided to stay in Edolas, and no one would tell her why.

And it had hurt because when Mira had refused to share with her what she very obviously knew. It had felt like the two most important people in her life had left her at the same time.

The following years had been awkward, and Erza had poured herself into her studies and her job at the flower shop.

She looked around the room, smiling at the love and care her brother and Lisanna had obviously put into it. It was painted a lovely shade of pale pink with some white sheep drawn along the walls, and one black one that she could only imagine had been Natsu’s contribution. The sparse furniture was all-natural wood, and even though it seemed like it had seen better days, she could tell it had been sanded down and recently stained.

Natsu and Lisanna were doing their best with what they had, she would have to do the same. It was only a week, how bad could it really be?

Maybe she could use the time to try to mend her friendship with Mira. Mind made up, she quickly changed into more comfortable clothes before opening the door and joining the others.

The smells coming from the kitchen were heavenly as Mira and Lisanna worked on their lunch, and Erza spied Natsu on the couch, watching his daughter sleep. She walked over to him and gave him a hug before looking into the crib.

“The pictures did not do her justice,” Erza’s voice was filled with fondness as she looked down at her baby niece, and she couldn’t wait for her to wake up. For them all to start being a family again after being apart for so long.

And that moment finally came after they had finished their lunch. Erza sat on the couch together with Natsu and Mira, watching in anticipation as Lisanna came back from feeding and changing Hana in the bedroom, and placed her into Natsu’s waiting arms. Erza melted when she saw her baby brother holding his daughter.

“Hana,” Natsu whispered as he faced the baby out to look at Erza, “this is your Auntie Erza, I promise she only looks scary.”

Hana had wispy strands of pink hair that stuck to her head from having just woken up from her nap, and as she tried to focus on Erza’s face, little lines of drool dribbled out of her mouth. She took one look at Erza and began to cry.

“Great job, Erza,” Natsu laughed for a moment before reassuring her, “Don’t worry, she’s usually a little bit cranky right after waking up.”

Lisanna distracted Hana with a brightly colored toy until the crying stopped, and without any warning, Natsu moved his daughter to Erza’s lap, “Here, you hold her!”

Erza spluttered some buts and what-ifs, but soon she was cradling her niece in her arms, all her worries settling down when she saw a pair of big blue eyes staring at her in wonder.

“She’s so tiny,” Mira commented quietly, moving closer to let Hana wrap her little hand around her finger.

“Her lungs aren’t,” Natsu quipped, earning him a playful smack from his wife, but laughs from their recently arrived guests.

“She’s  _ your _ daughter,” Erza teased her younger brother, “What did you expect?”

Lisanna and Mira giggled while Natsu attempted to look insulted. 

“Do you want to hold her?” Erza turned to Mira, who had obviously been dying for a turn, fingers already wiggling in anticipation. 

Mira seemed to be a natural with small children, the way she held Hana, rocking and bouncing her gently, having entire conversations with her in a sugary sweet voice as if the three-month-old could follow her. And although Hana couldn’t possibly understand a word of what she was being told, she looked at her aunt with an adorable fascination, hanging on to her every word. 

Erza found she was just as fascinated as Hana, she’d forgotten about this side of Mira, and it paved the way for other feelings she hadn’t thought about in years. Feelings that were quite likely more impossible now that they were both aunt’s to this little girl than they had ever been before. That bed they would soon be sharing loomed ever bigger in her mind.

They watched Hana, playing and cuddling with her until she grew tired, and Lisanna put her to bed. Erza and Mira had each brought a large bag full of baby gifts, and Erza had an additional one filled with all sorts of presents for the whole Dragneel family from Makarov and Porlyusica. Lisanna placed these underneath their small Christmas tree, which was decorated with handmade ornaments. There were even paper chains and snowflakes hung up along with a sprig of mistletoe, lending a festive atmosphere to the apartment.

They shared memories over dinner and caught up with Natsu and Lisanna, learning as much about their life in Edolas as they could, as Erza and Mira had both missed out on many milestones in their siblings’ life. And before they knew it, their first day in Edolas was nearing its end and with it, Natsu’s only day off during their visit, outside of Christmas Day.

“I’m beat,” Natsu yawned, stretching his arms above his head when he got up from the chair he’d been sitting on, “gonna hit the sack and get a few hours of sleep before Hana-banana comes calling for us again.”

Lisanna put the drinking glasses she and Natsu had been using in the dishwasher, “I’m going to bed as well, but you two can stay up as long as you want. The TV remote is right there-” she pointed towards the little side table next to the couch,” in case you want to watch something.”

“Thanks, little sis, but I’m going to sleep as well,” Mira said as she helped Lisanna clean up the last things that were lying around. “It’s been a long day, we’ve been up since early to catch our flight.”

Erza fiddled with the hem of her skirt, debating on what she should do. Mira was right, they’d had a long day, and she was definitely tired, but the thought of that big air mattress that was waiting for them, for her to sleep on right next to the girl she once had a big crush on, was daunting. Should she give in to her exhaustion and follow Mira to the makeshift guest room? Or should she watch whatever was on tv and wait for Mira to have fallen asleep until she’d crawl in?

“Everything okay?” Natsu wondered, waving a hand in front of her face and snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Y-yeah, I’m...just tired. Sleep sounds good.”

So that settled it. Natsu turned off the lights, and everyone wished each other good night as they all retreated to the bedrooms. 

Erza had never been shy to undress or change clothes in front of others before, but she rushed through it now. Getting out of her clothes and into her pajamas as quickly as possible, her back facing Mira. When she was done and turned around again, she was just in time to see Mira pulling her dress over her head, her long white hair flowing down to block the view of that beautiful curve of her back. She was humming softly, the tune of one of the baby toys, while she unclasped her bra and put it away in her suitcase along with the dress.

“Oh crap, it’s stuck in my head,” she complained softly, reaching for her sleeping gown and putting it on. 

Erza couldn’t look away. Her heart started beating faster, and she could feel her cheeks warm up. She felt sixteen all over again, secretly crushing on Mirajane Strauss like most of the boys their age, feeling the butterflies swarm in her stomach as she watched Mira pull her hair through the nightgown and lie down under the covers. Erza turned off the light and quickly followed, not wanting to be caught staring, but she kept a comfortable distance between them.

“I hope all the clothes I bought Hana fit,” Mira thought out loud, after a short silence that had made Erza think she was already asleep.

“I bought a bunch too,” Erza admitted shyly, “I couldn’t help myself, baby clothes are so cute.”

“I knooow!” Mira sighed, “it took all my self-control not to buy everything they had at the store I went to!” 

“Can you believe how grown up those two have gotten?” Mira laughed, looking around the nursery with all its little touches, framed photographs on the wall that were barely visible in the dark. 

“Yeah, I never thought I’d see a day where Natsu was more responsible than me.” Erza chuckled, “I’m just glad everything worked out for them.”

“About that, “There was a short pause, and suddenly Mira had turned on her side, facing Erza. She worried at her bottom lip briefly before seeming to come to a decision. “I’m sorry I couldn’t’ tell you what you wanted to know. I talked to Lisanna, and she’s okay with my telling you now.”

Erza’s heart beat faster at Mira’s words, but after waiting so long for the information, she realized it was no longer relevant. Whatever had happened back then, Natsu and Lisanna had quite obviously already moved past it, building a life for themselves that she was frankly a little envious of.

It was clear that Natsu was all grown, he didn’t need her protection anymore, so she put it all behind her. Grabbing Mira’s hand in her own, she squeezed it softly. 

“None of that matters anymore.” Erza smiled timidly, hoping that Mira would agree, and they could start to work their way back to each other. Becoming the close friends they had once been again. 

“I’m so happy to hear you say that,” Mira closed her eyes for the fleetest of seconds, and when she reopened them, they were a bit misty, but her smile was radiant, “I’ve missed you so much!” 

Erza was caught off guard by the sincerity in her voice, and the force of that smile. All she could do was respond in kind, “I’ve missed you too.”

They spoke quietly for as long as they could manage to stay awake, neither noticing their hands were still joined, and as Erza drifted off to sleep she realized that she had somehow gone from dreading this moment to being sad that it was only for 6 more nights.


End file.
